Conhecimento de Estrangeiros
Conhecimento de Estrangeiros is the first map of the Apothicon Resurgence series, and the 34th map made by Icestormshadow It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story All ten woke up on the left side of the bridge, in a strange forest, they all get up, and say their greetings to both old and new comrades, before they began discussing how in the world they could have gotten here from either India or Alaska. Danny and Richtofen quickly came to the conclusion that someone had teleported them there, and went to investigate the cabin on the other side of the bridge. The others soon realized the same thing and followed. What they found inside the cabin was a keeper in his true form chained by organic chains to a chair. It revealed itself as Firo, and that a Apothicon Invasion was looming that would destroy the entire world, and then the Aether itself, leaving only the Dark Aether. In order to stop them, they had stop Primis and Ultimis killing themselves, or do their job for them. Shadow then asked who were these Ultimis and Primis were. Firo stated that they were warriors, who defeated the Shadowman many times, then were set out to defeat Monty, but went insane and chose to kill themselves instead in order to end it all. His eyes then turns green as Firo turns into a Margwa, Danny then throws his sword and slices him in half. As Elemental (Void) Parasites and Elemental Insanity Elementals were teleported in, Divinium infused corpses rose from the ground below. The two groups then set up camp and began the slow grind to hopefully get out. Danny summoned both the Mystery Box and Pack-a-Punch machines, but his magic was interrupted and they were scattered around the area. As he summoned them, perk machines appeared, not from anyone from their group summoning them. The water below the bridge turned a sickly green, and began spewing out a new Apothicon, Apotholings, little maggot-like creatures. Then, Firo's chair began floating, as his face distorted into something vaguely Apothicon, and he began to assault the heroes minds, they turned and downed each other very quickly, all except for Danny, who then sliced him in half, again, and Firo fell over, and then exclaimed what had happened, Danny told him that he was corrupted, Firo then said for them to destroy the Aether, and it would get rid of the whole mess, before he died. Danny then used his healing to revive the others, and portaled out before the Apothicon aligned forces became overwhelming, they took a trip to the forest........ Layout Left Side of the Bridge Its a small spawning area, with the RK5 and Sten as wall buys, and a mystery box spawn location, as well as two barriers to defend. Perks within the area are Quick Revive (and Revive), Headshot Bot, and Run Smoothie. The Bridge It contains an MP40 wall buy, costs 1000 points to buy, as well as another mystery box spawn location. Perks within the area are Force Shield, Slasher Drink, and Stone Cold Cola. The Portfolio Costs 1500 points to buy, has Remington Model 31 and Bootlegger wall buys, and mystery box spawn location. Perks within the area are Juggernog, Twin Bullets, and Corruption Float. The Cabin Costs 3000 points to buy, has the Pack-a-Punch, and a Raygun wall buy, and two mystery box spawn locations. Perks within the area are Quick Fiery Juice, Deft Cola, and Electric Burst. Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Ancient Sword(Danny) * 218-115 Sword(Shadow) * Air Blast (Sky Wing) * Ice Spikes or Chain Lightning (Icestormshadow) * Hammer Time (Airhammer) * Flame Column (Nikolai) Knight * Ethereal Sword (Takeo) Knight * RFMG (Dempsey) Knight * Lightning Arc (Richtofen) Knight * Xulopsic Flame Hammer (Firehammer) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points * Corruption Float (Makes you immune to the Apothicon Corruption Rifts) points Trivia * Close to Me is the boss battle theme song Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Apothicon Resurgence